thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora and Koby
'''Flora and Koby '''is the sixth episode of the fourth season. Plot More passengers than ever were traveling along Thomas' branch line. Rosie and Emily came often to help out with the work, but the coaches were still packed with people. Having just Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, and Flora's tram coach wasn't enough anymore. To solve the problem, the Fat Controller made plans to build a coach named Koby. "Koby will be coming into service tomororrow." he told the engines, "Victor, Kevin, and the workmen are doing their best at the Steamworks to build him in time." The engines were excited. "I hope he's blue," boasted Thomas. "Coaches look good in green," objected Percy. "Well, he'd look good in yellow!" said Flora. The next day, the workmen checked over Koby one more time before a test run. "Come on, come on! How slow are you people?" grumbled Koby, "As slow as a snail I presume." Kevin was worried. "Um, boss? Is Koby going to be a problem?" asked Kevin; he could tell that Koby wasn't the good sort. "Well, let's just hope he won't be, but if he is, we'll just have to take him to pieces and rebuild him." sighed Victor. Kevin was horrified. "T-t-take him to p-pieces?" " "Yes, Kevin. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Victor said. Koby grumbled as the workmen continued to check him. Soon, it was time for his test run to make sure everything was right. Flora arrived to take Koby around the branchline. When Koby was Flora, he was disgusted. "Ugh, do I really have to ride behind this shed on wheels?" groaned Koby. Flora was indignant. "I'm a Really Useful Engine, unlike you. You just sit around and moan." she said. "Grr..." This made Koby determined to pay Flora out. At Kellsthorpe, the passengers got in. Flora's driver heard the whislte and saw the green flag. "Come on, Flora. Time to go." said the driver. Flora crossly steamed out of the station. Koby went well at first, but then he started to bounce around. The passengers spilled their tea and were having a very bumpy ride indeed. At Dyraw, the passengers got out, very cross. "I'm not taking that train again!" they said. Flora was very sad; the passengers thought it was all Flora's fault. Koby smirked with triumph. The passengers complained to the stationmaster. "We want our money for our tea back! And money for our spoiled clothes." they fumed. "Yes, yes, here's the money. We're sorry, this won't happen again," the stationmaster said and walked angrily to Flora. "Don't be so reckless!" he fumed and walked away. Flora felt even worse. That night, Flora told the others what had happened. "Nonsense!" said Percy, 'It was Koby, I know it. You're a very gentle engine. "How rude to do such a thing!" added Daisy. "I've heard that if Koby's a problem, he'll be scrapped." said Thomas, "That's exactly what we need." "Thomas, let's not be that harsh. We'll just have to see if Koby continues this nonsense." argued Toby. Thomas groaned. "You're way too nice, Toby. You wouldn't be if you were to pull Koby!" huffed Flora. Toby sighed. "I can be agressive." "Prove it!" fumed Flora. "I'll take him tomorrow with Henrietta." Flora smirked, "Good luck..." While the others went to sleep, Toby secrelty gulped and wished he hadn't made that bet. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Daisy *Flora *Victor *Kevin *Koby *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Emily (mentioned) *Rosie (mentioned) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes